Face the Wrath
by Suryallee
Summary: Just my wicked imagination of what could happen if Leon would find D in Japan and could not hold his mouth closed!Leon D
1. Chapter 1

Face the Wrath! Disclaimer  
I do not own POSH!  
Pairings  
Leon / D  
Warnings  
Yaoi, Shonen Ai, certain situations, language as a certain Kami would say. Other calls it cursing or bad words.  
My bad grammar and spelling!  
Rating  
R so far  
Genre  
Humor, Romance, Horror of some sort, maybe sexual situations between two males if I ever decide to write a sequel, Yaoi.  
Description  
Just my wicked imagination of what could happen if Leon would find D in Japan and could not hold his mouth closed!

Please remember that I am native German and do not write as properly as a native English-speaking individual. I gave this already to one of my beta and will replace it against the beta version as soon it comes back to me.  
Suryallee

"So, and what do you desire now from me, since you finally found me here in Japan?"  
D´s voice held a freezing touch and was warm like the sun at the same time. To Leon it sounds more like a purr as a voice.  
Shivering, the detective just eyed clueless at D´s features and then shrugged it off.  
" Actually you were the one who run in Germany away!"

A new voice growled loudly in the backside of the shop, " Did that not give you the final clue that you aren't wanted here!"  
Leons stare fixed angrily with the Totetsus eyes, then he exploded.  
" No Duu, you little shit! Really? I Know That! Its not that I want to be around you anyway ever freely again, it's just my sense of duty, nothing more!"  
Tetsu´s HUH? expression told him enough to clarify his last words.

" I do this for the reason that my little bro asked me to give your Kami boss, out of a point I that will never understand, his stupid picture back. I know that you all extreme dislike me anyway! I am human but I am not stupid, Goat! What did you thought why I do follow him? That I am lovesick with D? Are you nuts? Even you should have found out by now that D is Male and besides that I am not gay, he is not even a human!  
Moreover, he is absolutely not my Type anyway! He looks like a girl in that dresses he wears all the time and I never was paying attention to black haired chicks anyway.  
LA is now a place without sudden troubling kills of citizens with pets from here, so why in the hells name should I be angry that your Kami left?"

He never saw D´s features going from troubled to angry, then to very irritated and from there to surprised and then to mortified, from there then to fuming again to end finally in an, I am mad look!

Leon's lips had not spilled the last words of his little outburst out at Tetsu when he began to feel somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
The hairs on his neck stood up and when he took the terrified look of D´s pets in…Leon gulped; did he say something that he better should not have?

From behind him, out of D´s current location in the room he was suddenly addressed by a sweetly, much too kindly voice of the very same Kami.  
" What did you just say?"

Leon gulped again this was not good! He refused to turn around to face the wrath of the Kami that certainly he would face, if he didn't deserted the pet shop very fast now!

His feet began to prepare for a dead run, out of the shops doors when he suddenly saw the animals of D disappear, one by one in a pretty fast speed out of the room…. now Leon was more then worried; what did he say that had pissed D of so badly?

" I asked you a question...Leon."

Again he hear the Kami behind him address him in that honey sweet voice, Leon knew it was D´s ´I will kill you! voice...

Even Tetsu leaved now with a visible gulp the room and gave the perfect image of a creature that feared for his existence away to Leon!

Leon did not really want to find out why all the pets suddenly leaved the room after they looked on D´s face right behind him!  
He gulped for the x´th time today and tried to sound as risk-free as possible.  
"Uhm? Wh…what do you suggest, D? Did I say something incorrect?"  
Leon could now really feel the heat up of the D´s fury in his back.

This time he did not swallow, Leon made a rush for the doors and was out of them in seconds only...only to run in a straight line into a little tornado like looking whirl of wind and air that suddenly appeared right in his path and that caught him practically by his collar to yank him roughtly back inside the shop.

"Ouch!"  
With a loudly bump, it released the poor detective right before the feet's of a still seething D.

" Again, Leon, What Was That?"

Leon heard the swishing of cloths within movement, and then the Kami suddenly kneeled down on eyelevel with Leon and looked him dead on in the face.  
Leon still refused to look into the mismatched eyes of the other…. he knew all too exactly what he would see in them!

Now madly thinking about a good answer he finally gave it up and gave D his answer.  
" I told the stupid goat only that I just wanted to give you the picture back, as Chris has asked me to do for him! What is wrong with that! Hell, D! I did not even wanted to be here, you and your family made it very sure to let my stupid ass know what a little shit I the plain human are in your holy eyes! So what? Its just I wanted to give you that dammed picture!"  
He was now nearly as mad as the still livid looking Kami in his view.

Their eyes had a currently running staring contest for several seconds before D anew asked him with that voice from before…only, this time the voice was a notch deeper as before.

"I asked you…what, was, that?"  
He even well defined every single letter this time, as if he was talking to a lunatic.

Leon felt cold sweat break out of his skin.  
The set of eyes of the Kami held a strange glimmer inside of them. D looked at him as if he was barely a hair away from strangling his sorry neck!  
Leon gulped now visibly at the Kami and scooted away from the seemingly gone mad D!

No avail, the Kami merely followed him and soon Leon found his back hit against the wall.  
Shit! He thought, what the heck did I say that pissed him off that much!  
Suddenly the enraged look made place for a bizarrely dangerous beam directed at Leon, in the face of the Kami.

" Leon?" (still beaming)  
"Uhum?" (Swallows!)  
" What was that?" (Fixes Leons eyes with his)  
"Uhm, what was what?" (Nervous smile)  
"What did you call my lovely cheongsams?" (Smiles beautifully)  
"… Oh! Uhm…d...dress?" (Gulps again)  
"What did you say I look alike?" (Eyes spitting fire at Leon)  
"Uh?" (Tries to feel not terrified from the look of the other now)  
"The Dress Leon..." (Looks annoyed now)  
"Oh! That,… t…that you look like a girl into that?" (Brings his head backwards and hopes he will stay alive through this)  
"…! Precisely, plus before that?" (Sounds really fuming now)  
"HUH?" (Confused now)  
"I Am What NOT?" (Touches nearly with his nose Leons now and practically purrs that out)

Now every alarm siren inside of Leon Orcot´s head began to yell at him at the same second. Within a fraction of a second, Leon realized suddenly what D could mean.

Ignoring the alarms in his head, that told him to stay calm and silent, to give D a harmless answer to calm the Kami, and definitely not to move now; Leon tried to escape instead and moved his body to the left side.

His intention was to reach the door of the shop entry once again. Nerveless; he never even left the spot on the floor completely!

I told you! Seemed a voice in his head to say at this and wished him good luck in the same second.

Because, D had caught him right the second he had tried to stand up by his pants and then had thrown him down on the carped. Currently the Kami straddled his waist and held Leon down by his wrists. Nose touching nose now.

"And I am not your Type? Was it not that what you just told Tetsu a few minutes before? And I do look like a chick?"

Leon blanched rapidly at the ice-cold voice the other used.  
His brain told him that D had something akin to punishment in his mind…only; Leon did not understand why the other was so angry about it to be not his ty…p…e…Oh Shit!

However, before he could scream murder at the seemingly crazed Kami, the very same one changed his current smile against a rather wicked smirk and licked at Leons nose.  
" Too bad, Leon-Chan, that you are not into male as you told us all so nicely before, but don't be concerned about that too much now. I am sure after tonight, you will have gotten cured from me from that permanently!"

With that, his mouth closed Leons lips with a kiss right in the split second the man in his mercy wanted to scream out in complete horror.

Leon only thought now, Help Me!

Do not ask me people! I don't know where that came from(Sweat-drops)  
I was only sitting on my comp and reading one of my mails when I suddenly had the idea for this insanity!  
I am not sure if I should write a sequel to this…if you want one, then tell me. I think I went far enough, so use your imagination of what happens after this. (shudders)  
The lection of today is; never forget D when he stands right behind you, when you yell at Tetsu and do not think at all what you just say, Leon!  
Suryallee 


	2. Chapter 2

**Face the Wrath!**

Disclaimer

I do not own POSH!

Beta  
None so far.

Pairings  
Leon / D

Warnings  
Yaoi, Shonen Ai, certain situations, language as a certain Kami would say. Other calls it cursing or bad words.

My bad grammar and spelling!

Rating  
T

Genre  
Humor, Romance, Horror of some sort, maybe sexual situations between two males if I ever decide to write a sequel (what I did with this chapter), Yaoi.

Description  
Just my wicked imagination of what could happen if Leon would find D in Japan and could not hold his mouth closed!

Please remember that I am native German and do not write as properly as a native English-speaking individual. I gave this already to one of my beta and will replace it against the beta version as soon it comes back to me.

Suryallee

Part TwoThe morning after or; Where the hell am I!

When Leon awoke the next day, all he felt was, SORE! How could have all come down to this?

_...Confusion, fear, repulse, that fast twisted and turned into want, need and welcoming... the shameful acknowledging of longing after things that had been trained into the very soul to be wrong, sick and twisted...fighting off hands that slowly but steadily became clutching and grasping fists, trying to hold more near...curses that transformed into begging´s and whispers of a deep buried craving..._

Muscles protested loudly with sudden shivers of pain at any kind of movement he could come up to make. No to mention that the poor detective asked himself how he would ever sit in a chair after this rather alien experience┘to judge from the pain his ass did currently send to his brain┘Leon winced at the mere thought.

_...A body like milk and honey in color, sliding sensually against his own...barely suppressed moans calling out to the other in need of something they needed so badly to reach..._

His slightly from sleep-dazzled eyes told the cop that he was not at his home nor was he inside another motel room┘no surprise for him. Leon remembered all too clearly the evening and the following activities from D and him in this room! Now groaning he buried his face in his hands, how could this all happen to him in the first place? He had to give D; never had he reached such a passion and sexual high before with his bedding partners in his short live. The Kami was a remarkable sight when he was lost in ecstasy and besides that, D had made sure that Leon had nothing that he could complain meanwhile they had sex.

_...A feeling that could not be put in any word known from mankind...a sharp pain that fast faded away into a unbelieving pleasure... struggling hands that turned their actions from showing away to grasping more near...a want a need of something not known before...and then forgetting, completing, and the sudden feeling of a sharp, agonizing bite in his neck...then nothing but bliss..._

He and a male!

Leon wanted to cry, to howl, and to curse in his anger but he could not exactly say that he had told D to stop either. Why was he still in D´s rooms? Leon was sure that the Kami was angry with him, so why? A short glance to his left told him that his Kami was no longer, here...wait a second! My Kami? Where had that come from now? Said Kami suddenly entered the richly decorated (and slightly damaged room) now with a bright smile on his face and a loudly; Good morning Leon!; and a tabled with something that smelled rather good on it, to eat for Leon in his hands.

Blinking at D for seconds, all Leon could do was to nod dumbly at the seemingly still crazed Kami and to try to avoid it to touch him at the same time.

He was certain that D must still be out of it, because why should the Kami address him this nicely otherwise.

Now afraid what this meant for his ass, Leon searched refuge behind the next to him standing dresser and glanced from his location warily at the stunned D.

Who, I might ad, was surprised about both; Leons ability to still move that fast and his choose to hide behind his dresser from him!

"Leon?"

The Kami gulped when he received a rather scared glance from named detective who tried to hide from him behind the dresser even more now. A muffled voice, accompanied from a suddenly appearing arm that fished after a blanked from its currently position on the bed, told him that Leon had heard him indeed.

"Uhm, yes D?"

Now really believing that he had overdone it a little, D reached blushing out and pushed a blanked more into the direction of the fishing arm before he tentatively answered Leon.

"I am sorry, Leon. I should not let my instincts let the better get out of me last night┘. But to be honest┘ it was all that I have wanted for a long time now." His gaze fixed onto his hands in his lap.

D was sure now that Leon without doubt hated him right now.

After all, he practically raped the young human ex-cop in the last night┘and that was not even the half of the true!

For so long he had denied himself to just do what he wanted and to take this human as his lover┘the last afternoon, when Leon suddenly had appeared in his shop again D had lost it against his suppressed wants and needs. The result was that he had taken advantage of his strength and slept with the golden haired lion, he lovingly called Leon all the time in his mind.

He could not help it! After Leons little outburst at Tetsu who had angered him before, D╢s restrains had snapped!

His pets knew all too well how much he had always wanted the American to be his┘it was one of the Tao-tie´s main reasons to despise Leon so much as he did it. However, no longer he would bite him now┘even if Leon did not knew this now. Tetsu did already know that the cop was now Ds own possession until the rest of both lives. Oh, his detective would not like to hear this! D groaned inwardly at the picture that came unbidden to the surface of his inside inner eyesight and told him all too clearly how Leon most likely would react to this **News**!

His beloved American could not even leave the shops halls now any longer if D wished it not so, oh, Leon would not like this all one bit┘

The golden haired cop looked now rather oddly around his hiding spot from him and seemed to try to find out, if it was safe enough for him to come out of it or not for now.

D could not blame Leon for his strange behavior; after all, he did not even let him the time to protest the last night.

"You mean that was it all the time why you never tried t kill me like your customers?"

For one moment D looked a little peeved at the, from him hiding man, then his eyes softened a little. How typical for Leon┘only the brash American could rub him the wrong way in a moment like this.

"So to speak, yes. All I ever wanted were you and that is why I tried to make you leave me, to avid this happen with all cost. Because... because I knew you never would..." The Kami leaved the sentence hanging in the air between him and Leon. Not knowing how he should continue from here.

Leon seem to slowly find his confidence in himself back at his words, at least he seem to believe that it was halfway safe enough now for him to come out and sit slowly down on the other side from D on top of the bed again. His face contorted in pain when his rear made contact with the mattress and D felt suddenly very bad for have not hold himself back in check better. His lion was in pain now and he felt rightfully so, responsible for it. The Kami knew exactly how Leon must feel now. Wincing when the cop tried to change his position on the bed once more, D finally caught him by his arm and did not stop to move Leon around until the man lay on his stomach on the bed.

First Leon wanted to flee but soon he had to give D that in this position at least his rear did no longer hurt like before, darn it! What had they both done last night that he now felt this sore! Did he imagine things here, or did D really look like he was sorry? Suddenly a new pain, this time from his neck let the normally hardened detective wince like a child for seconds...why did his neck suddenly hurt like hell.

When his hand touched the sore spot, Leon cringed at the sudden shoot of raw pain that overloaded his entire nerve system, he instantly blacked out.

D did catch his head right before it could hit on the portable tabled he had brought with him and so, the bowl standing on it.

He should have known that the side effects of this all would eventually kick in! Well, D thought, now it was too late to worry over spilled milk. The **sore** spot on Leons neck turned out to be a rather infected looking bite wound. His kin and the humans normally did not fit together well, Kami tended to mark their mates as animals did it too, and humans did not. It was just normal that Leon got an allergic reaction to his saliva from it. The wound looked deep purple and as if it had a spreading infection now. Much to Ds relieve, it also looked much better as it normally should do.

"He reacted to it, or D?"

Tetsus normally aggressive sounding voice sound rather tentative when he suddenly addressed the worried Kami from the doorway. He did not dare to enter Ds bedroom now, not until his master would not believe in it that he destined no harm any longer to his new mate to be. He had known that it would one day come to end like this┘the only question had been, when it would be.

Right now, Leon suffered from a reaction the most humans did mostly not over live to tell about it. D on the other hand could not do much against it and suffered also from it... it could even kill him too if Leon would not make it through it and his mind did deny it to belong to the Kami from now on. His own mind made the decision in the end that much did Tetsu knew about this.

If he chose to accept this mark and so, to be the mate of his master, Leon would change in many things.

If not...

Tetsu shuddered slightly at the mere thought; he did not like to think about this more as he needed it. A slight nod from D and the question if he could remove the tabled and bring some ice to cool the wound told Tetsu that he could enter without to fear for his immediate dead for now. He did this silently and removed the things from the bed, next to the two. Then he closed the doors behind him on his way out.

Some minutes later, he came back with ice, some cold water, and a towel for D.

From now on, the Totetsu realized it suddenly, all they all could do for now was to wait it out.

The shop front doors staid closed this day, not even a light told that someone was inside when you looked at it.

Inside the same pet shop, all inhabitants had searched refuge in their own rooms. They did not want it to make the Kami more troubles as necessary now, since D was taken with his new mate.

Even D╢s own grandfather, who arrived later in the day in the shop, did not even enter his grandsons rooms. He silently took care of the animals and tried to soothe their fears a little. He had known it would end this way if the stubborn police officer ever found his grandson back one day. Even Sofu could see how attract D and Leon all the time had been to each other.

It was not that Leon was the first human a Kami took as a partner, but since the most of these mating turned out the wrong way because of the humans fears, he had hoped his grandson would avoid the blonde detective and let it be to try such a thing. Now, all he could do was to hope for the sake of his child that this one would overcome his inner fears against the unknown against Sofus better judgment of the human.

_Meanwhile everyone was occupied with his or her own miseries, Leon floated through a rather strange place and tried to find out if he was awake or did dream._

_It must be a dream, the man decided because why else should he fly around in such a dark place as this. Suddenly the scenery changed to a rather badly place for Leon to be in! He was in the middle of a destructive fought war between some people who seem to command animals and soldiers of an ancient time, that looked somewhat Chinese in their armors and such. He watched with horrors the warriors practically slaughter many of the others that reminded him somehow of D. the air around him seemed to wait anxious for some reaction from him and so Leon tried it cursing several times to help one of these D looking others but his hands could not grasp their attackers. Then the scenery changed again to his former dark place._

_To Leon it was as if he had made a strange kind of decision before, but before he could think about this all more, the next scenery appeared. This time he saw the survivors of this stupid fight, only a few of these people seem to have made it through the slaughter and out of the war zone. With them where allot of animals and even two or three humans, all of them where badly injured and still moving away from a place he thought it must be the fighting place from before._

_He heard them talk to their helpers and then saw them sending the few humans away with the advice to hide from their brothers. Then the Kami, Leon finally realized them to be, vowed revenge on his kind, the human race by killing them all for their betrayal on them. Only they would spare the family members of the few out that helped them┘again something seem to wait for a decision or what ever from Leon. _

_Somehow, Leon could understand what drove the Kami to react this way, but then again, accept he could it not. It was not the entire race of humans that had attacked them, so Leon thought it was not fair to vow revenge on his entire race for some stupid who did this all._

_But he could understand them, Leon found he really could understand the few still living Kami in this┘he did not want to know how he would react if would have been in their place!_

_With his understanding, the scenery changed again to the dark eerie place he was in before._

_Acceptance for his feelings in this floated through his mind._

_The scenery changed again._

_This time he saw them build up the ship like things he had seen before and begin with their strange business. He saw them sell various animals to humans┘all the time the humans were it that broke their contracts with them, one way, or another. He could not believe it how dense his own kind was! An idiot could have hold the most of the rules in, but no, every time nearly the animals returned to the shop after their human masters broke their contracts in a way._

_He saw this happen through what looked to Leon, ages. Nothing changed. All staid the same, the animals where sold to fulfill the humans greatest wishes and the humans broke their contracts. Slowly, Leon began to think that all of their customers must be stupid! Before, when he found another one dead in his/her blood, Leon had believed that D had tricked them all┘now he was no longer sure if that was really the case all the time. To be honest, Leon slowly believed it that the most brought their fate upon their heads duo their own doings... he did not like that thought much. It made Leon uncomfortable and wary and still pitying the most of them, he could not help it to come to the conclusion that D was right in one thing, they brought it down on themselves._

_As long the Kami did not try to sell animals with contracts to children or innocent, Leon found to his utter own surprise that he could live with their business as long they did not overdue it like Ds father had done it. The eerie consistence that he knew now that was all the time with him seems to agree with this too. Therefore, Leon was brought back to the darker place again._

_He asked himself how much longer this strange dream would go one. As soon, this question had crossed Leons thoughts, the scenery begun to change again...   
_

_He saw himself step through the doors of the shop for the first time. And then, all what happened after that day. He also saw Ds longing glances he had always missed because Leon had been distracted or had leaved the shop already. Leon saw D care about his brother and even the cursed goat from hell, as he lovingly called Tetsu, cry in his rooms when D send his little bro back to live with his aunt and uncle. That look of a silently crying Tetsu startled Leon somehow; he had not known how much the beast liked his little brother Chris._

_Nevertheless, what brought Leon out of his trail of thoughts was a hopelessly crying D on his ship and in his rooms, after he had shown Leon from the ship! Leon could not help it; he tried against better knowledge again to put his arms around the Kami. Suddenly a question seems to invade his thoughts; it was not really a question put into words. It startled him somehow...again the scenery changed, he suddenly saw D, and him in the middle of their passion what brought a slight blush onto his face. The Kami darted forward with his face when he came and bit soundly down on Leons neck. Cringing Leon took in that D leaved a bloody bite wound in the progress that soon seemed to infect itself somehow┘an allergic reaction. D seems to whisper the word mine! What startled Leon even more._

_Suddenly all vanished again, the strange questioning staid in his mind. Leon found himself back in the dark place. Somehow, he knew that he could go out of here if he chose one of the suddenly appearing doors in front of him to open._

_One would bring him out of the possession of the Kami┘where he did knew this Leon had no clue! The other would lead him back to D and Leon knew somehow that that also meant a strange finality for him and that D would not let him go elsewhere again if he chose to go through that door. _

_To belong to the Kami... Leon sat down on what ever it was and tried to sort out what he wanted. Sure, this had not been what he had in mind when he promised Chris to bring D the picture back! Then again, he knew all along that he had always been attracted to the Chinese looking man. Somehow, Leon doubted it that they both would go along just fine but he also could not suppress a strange feeling of loss if he leaved the Kami forever. On the other hand, D him. It worked the same in both ways, he stood with a final sight at nothing especially and chose the door that lead to D._

Only to wake up in the arms of a crying Kami that called dreadfully for Leon to come back to him.

When Leon opened his blue eyes with a groan, he told D to hold him not so tight because he could not breathe. The same one stopped his mumblings to him and stared unbelievingly down at Leon. The man seemed a little bit groggy but otherwise ok for now and D watched astonished Leon snuggle with a huge yawn back into his arms to fall asleep there again. This time he did not trash around like mad, his human staid calm and still, just breathing even and slept.

Blinking for seconds, D tried to get in that Leon came back to him and out of the void.

Then he hugged, silently sobbing, the sleeping body more near to him with care not to wake Leon and staid like this for the next following minutes. D inspected the bite wound on Leons neck. To his utter relieve it had healed and now looked harmless to him┘the only indication that it was there was the fine scar that had build out instead.

This scar marked Leon irreversible to him now.

Carefully not to wake the human up, D laid him back down and covered Leon carefully into the blankets, then he stood after some seconds to tell his grandfather the news.

**Chapters 2, end.**

**Suryallee**


End file.
